


I’ll calm you

by Lee_XD



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Nico di Angelo, M/M, Painplay, Smut, Top Will Solace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_XD/pseuds/Lee_XD
Summary: Will is stressed after a busy day at the infirmary, Nico decided to help him out.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 184





	I’ll calm you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction. I’m sorry if it sucks

Will was stressed. There was no denying it. The Stolls had attempted to pull a prank on the Hephaestus cabin but instead of covering it in slime, the whole cabin exploded. 

Will and a couple of his siblings had spent the entire day healing the wounded Hephaestus campers. At some point Will had to let them go though, his siblings needed rest and food. He had promised to deal with the remaining few patients by himself as all they needed were bandaids and disinfectant. 

Despite his medical expertise it took a lot longer then he had expected, 2 hours to be precise. Turns out the Hephaestus cabin are really sensitive to mild alcohol scrubs. 

Will had planned to spend the day coaxing Nico into doing more then just sitting in his cabin for hours on end. He was currently cleaning all the blood of the floor. It was past midnight and he expected his siblings were all asleep.

He was so stressed and annoyed he didn’t even notice the infirmary door opening, or the mild drop in temperature. He didn’t notice anyone was there with him until a small boy with an Italian accent said, “You need to take a break, this isn’t healthy”.

Will startled and turned, seeing the adorable son of hades who often occupied his thoughts. Will was about to make a snarky comment about how Nico was lecturing him about health, until he noticed how nervous Nico seemed. He was tugging at the sleeves of his hoodie and staring holes into the freshly cleaned floor.

Will stepped forward and gently laid his hand on the smaller boy’s shoulder, careful not to shock him. Surprisingly, Nico didn’t flinch or move away. The Italian would probably deny it later but to Will it seemed he almost leant into it. 

Finally, Nico looked up at Will. He looked like he was contemplating something. Will was nervous now too. The two boys had only been dating for a couple weeks and the blonde thought Nico may be having second thoughts about their relationship.

Nico opened his mouth, “You’re stressed, I can feel it........can I help?”. To be completely honest, Will didn’t understand what Nico meant. Until he noticed how close their faces were and how Nico was on his tiptoes. The son of Apollo decided to take a chance, he closed the gap between them. 

Sure, they had kissed before but never with the implication of sex. Nico’s lips were soft and cold, refreshing after such a hot day. Will slipped his hands around Nico’s small waist, a perfect fit. Will also felt small hands wrapping around his neck and pulling him closer.

The blonde decided to take charge, a walk to the nearest bed. He then broke the kiss and sat on the freshly made sheets, Nico straddled him. They were kissing again, deeper then before. The small Italian shifted himself further up Will’s lap then gasped, he must the have felt the hard thing between the blondes legs. 

Will was now embarrassed. He was hard and Nico knew, Nico knew just how much this turned him on. The son of Apollo thought it may have scared Nico off. Instead, the small boy simply slid of Will’s lap and onto the floor.

There was something gratifying about seeing one the most powerful demigods in the world on his knees and willing to do anything for Will. 

Okay, maybe Will had a slight Dom/sub kink. However, he was pulled out of his thoughts by Nico pulling down his scrubs and boxers exposing his very hard dick in the process.

Will bit his lip as Nico lifted his cock and examined it. Probably getting an idea of how much of it he could take. The blonde was shocked when Nico just shrugged and took the whole thing in his mouth like a slut. 

He may have right there if he didn’t pull Nico of by his hair. Will usually didn’t resort to violence but he knew Nico liked pain so he slapped the poor boy across the face and scolded him for going too fast.

Nico nodded and then got back to work but slower, he took his time all while looking Will directly in the eyes. The taller boy knotted his hands in nico’s hair and pulled up and down as hard as could. Practically rough fucking the younger ones mouth.

Judging by the unholy noise that came out of nico’s mouth, he liked it. They kept this up with Nico whispering things like slut and whore until the older boy came.

To his surprise, Nico swallowed it all like a prostitute and laid his head on Wills thigh. “How are you so good at that?” Moaned the Texan.

Nico simply looked up, smiled and said “practise”.


End file.
